


Before the battle

by allysseriordan



Category: Arthurian Mythology
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Space, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 00:38:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2712566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allysseriordan/pseuds/allysseriordan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before the battle, Gawain try one more time to change Mordred's mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before the battle

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this photo](http://writeworld.org/post/104181019069/writers-block-a-picture-says-a-thousand-words).

Mordred stood among the ruins of yet another decimated city. The pyres of burning bodies were ebbing away, leaving trails of smoke in the air. Behind him the church bell sang its last note as it fell to the ground. He closed his eyes and shuddered at the noise.

"Are you happy?" Mordred gripped the handle of his gun and spun toward the voice. He had thought he had been alone, his men back on board his ships and his remaining victims shackled into soundproof cells. When he recognised the flaming red curls of his eldest brother, he relaxed his grip and answered the question. "No."

"Then stop." It was a statement so simple he laughed at it. 

"It isn’t as easy as you make it sound Gawain." 

The older man took a step forward, walking over what had once been an altar. Mordred remained still, daring his brother to come closer.

"It is. Arthur is willing to forgive you."

"I do not need my father’s forgiveness," he spat at him, his body tensing at the mention of the King.

"What about mine?" 

Gawain extended his arm. Mordred stared at it for an instant remembering the many times that same hand had pulled him off the ground in combat training. It was not the same hand anymore. Callouses had formed under the pressure of too many guns erasing the gentle touch it used to be. He longed for it but discarded the feeling. It was only a memory he could never relive. 

"I have made my choice," he replied firmly. "I do not need anyone’s forgiveness. I am claiming what is rightfully mine." He took a step towards his brother, their breath mingling in a single cloud. "Go back to your King and let him know I am ready for battle," he ordered. And without breaking eye contact, he pressed the teleporter and travelled back to his ship, leaving Gawain alone among the ruins.


End file.
